U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,808 relates to lubricating oil additives prepared by reacting alkenyl succinic anhydride with the Mannich condensation product prepared by condensing alkyl substituted phenol, formaldehyde and polyalkylene polyamine.
U.S. Pat. 3,458,495 relates to oxidation inhibitors and dispersant-detergent oil additives comprising the reaction product of one equivalent of a phosphosulfurized hydrocarbon and about 0.5 to 4 equivalents of an alkylene amino phenol . The phosphosulfurized hydrocarbons are prepared by reacting a terpene, a petroleum fraction or a 500 to 200,000 molecular weight C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 olefin polymer (including polymers of ethylene, propylene, butylene, isobutylene or isoamylene) and from 5 to 40wt. % of a sulfide of phosphorous. The alkylene amino phenol is prepared by a Mannich Base condensation of aldehyde, alkylene polyamine and alkyl phenol.
U.S. Pat. 4,354,950 discloses a method of preparing Mannich base derivatives of hydroxyaryl succinimides of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R is hydrocarbyl of 25 to 200 carbon atoms, R' is H, alkyl or halogen, "n" is 2 or 3 , "m" has a value of 1 to 5, Y is H or a methylene hydroxyaryl succinimide radical, "x" has a value of 1 to 2 when Y is H and a value of 1 when Y is a methylene hydroxyaryl succinimide radical. The above succinimides are formed in a stepwise reaction, e.g., by reacting a polyalkenyl succinic anhydride with an aminophenol, to produce an intermediate N- (hydroxyaryl) hydrocarbyl succinimide, which is then reacted with an alkylene diamine and an aldehyde (e.g., formaldehyde) in a Mannich base reaction to produce the described succinimides. The described succinimides may be added to a base oil of lubricating viscosity to form lubricant concentrates and lubricating oil formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,834 to Uniroyal Chemical discloses preparation and composition of ethylene-alpha olefin copolymers and terpolymers, which are disclosed to be useful as intermediates in epoxy-grafted encapsulation compositions.
Japanese Published Patent Application 87-129,303A of Mitsui Petrochemical relates to narrow molecular weight distribution (M.sub.w /M.sub.n &lt;2.5 ) ethylene alpha-olefin copolymers containing 85-99 mol % ethylene, which are disclosed to be used for dispersing agents, modifiers or materials to produce toners. The copolymers (having crystallinity of from 5-85%) are prepared in the presence of a catalyst system comprising Zr compounds having at least one cycloalkadienyl group and alumoxane.
European Patent 128,046 discloses (co)polyolefin reactor blends of polyethylene and ethylene higher alpha-olefin copolymers prepared by employing described dual-metallocene/alumoxane catalyst systems.
European Patent Publication 129,368 discloses metallocene/alumoxane catalysts useful for the preparation of ethylene homopolymer and ethylene higher alpha-olefin copolymers.
European Patent Application Publication 257,696 Al relates to a process for dimerizing alpha-olefins using a catalyst comprising certain metallocene/alumoxane systems.
PCT Published Patent Application WO 88/01626 relates to transition metal compound/alumoxane catalysts for polymerizing alpha-olefins.
M. B. Bogdanov et al., "Oxidative Thermal Degradation of Alkenyl Succinic Anhydrides", Neftehimiya 13:743-748 (1973) (English translation) relates to a study of the thermal oxidative stability of the reaction products of succinic anhydride with polyisobutylene or ethylene-propylene copolymer. The study concludes with the most stable reaction product which was the reaction product of succinic anhydride and ethylene-propylene copolymer containing terminal succinic anhydride groups and having the lowest content of double bonds in the polymer chain.